Hiroki's Non-Existent Betrayal
by FF Writer's Society
Summary: One night Hiroki gets late from grading all the papers at the university, in attempts to make it home quicker he decides to take the alleyway home. Which leads to one of the worsts nights of his life. Feeling the guilt that is torturing his heart he decides to make a big decision and take matters into his own hands. (I'm really bad at summaries, please forgive me)
**Hiroki's Non-Existent Betrayal**

 **Early Author Notes: Hey people, I'm back with another story! I I felt like writing another fanfiction. So here you go guys~! A Junjou Romantica fanfiction~! I hope you guys like it~! On with the story! This story contains rape or attempt of rape (I don't know), and future smut! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! There will be LIME/FLUFF/LEMON.. I don't even know man. -ochibi-chan**

 **RAPE IS NOT A JOKE! [Obviously]**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA AT ALL, THIS IS JUST A FAN MADE STORY!**

 **Pairing: Hiroki x Nowaki~! [My favorite pairing from the anime]**

"That's it Nowaki! Stop... I hate myself, I want you to leave... I don't deserve you!" Hiroki's clenched his teeth, as he shut his eyes tightly, he was trying to fight back his tears. Nowaki stood there wide eyed "Hiro-sa-" "No I don't want to hear anything! Just leave!" Hiroki opened the door "Leave.." Nowaki eyes saddened "Don't do this Hiro-san... It wasn't your fault, it was mine, please don't tell me to leave, let me take care of you, let me hold you close... let me heal you!" Hiroki's bangs covered his eyes, as he pushed Nowaki out of their apartment and slammed the door behind him; locking it. Nowaki on the other hand banged his hand against the door; yelling at Hiroki to open the door, he fell onto his behind, as he leaned against the door, Hiroki brought his knees to his chest, he rested his head against his knees, but his legs trembled "Hiro-san! Let me in!" Hiroki sobbed, but he managed to usher out a few words "Leave dammit!" Nowaki felt tears roll down his face "I'm not leaving until you let me back in!" Hiroki shivered, he felt weak, helpless, scared, and guilty. The sobbing boy's right hand traveled down his left arm, feeling the 'scars'. Hiroki got up shaking, when he stood up he fell to his knees, but he got up once again and went to his room, and cried himself to sleep.

 _ **-Outside of the apartment-**_

Nowaki, sat down on the floor, leaning against the door, as he silently cried "I was too late, why didn't I look for him sooner? Nowaki gritted his teeth "If only I got there sooner.. Nowaki punched the ground several times, until his knuckled started bleeding he stopped himself. Nowaki looked up at the dark night sky, Nowaki silently cursed himself and that man who hurt Hiroki. Nowaki sighed as he slowly closed his eyes.

 _ **-Flashback one hour ago-**_

Hiroki was walking back home from the university after grading a huge amount of tests. Hiroki felt dizzy, and for some reason he hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately, Hiroki told Nowaki that he'd be home around eleven thirty _**(pm)**_ , it was already eleven twenty, the teacher decided to take a short cut so he would get home on time. He walked into an alleyway, making his way around the alleyway, a tall man bumped into him, Hiroki frowned "Watch where you're going..!" Hiroki walked past the man, until the stranger grabbed his wrist, as he brought his face closer to Hiroki's "You're kind of cute." the stranger smirked as he licked his lips, but all Hiroki could smell was alcohol in the man's breath, he tried to pull his arm away, but the man tightened his grip, bruising the teacher's wrist. Hiroki gritted his teeth, he raised his other arm and slapped the man across the face, the mysterious man frowned as he grabbed Hiroki's other wrist, forcing him against the wall beside him, the strange man shoved his leg between Hiroki's legs. Hiroki was about to yell at the man, when the mystery man slammed his lips against Hiroki's, his eyes widened as he struggled to get away. After kissing Hiroki the man slipped off his tie and forcibly wrapped the tie around Hiroki's mouth so he couldn't talk. The man lowered his face as he nipped at Hiroki's neck, the boy shivered and his legs trembled, he didn't have enough strength to fight back, the other man just smirked "Playing hard to get eh?" Hiroki continued struggled to get away from him, the drunkard started to unbutton the boy's shirt, Hiroki's heart started to race as the man kissed him down his chest and sucked of his nipple. Tears formed in Hiroki's eyes, his whole entire body shook in fear, the boy felt even more dizzy, as the other male's clammy hand made its way to Hiroki's lower region, and that made Hiroki gasp, tears rolling down his cheeks and his tears burned his face, but his thoughts, he was screaming _**"N-Nowaki! H-help me!"**_

 _ **-At the apartment-**_

Nowaki walked around the apartment, a tad worried about his lover. "Hmmm... it's twelve fifteen, Hiro-san is late." Nowaki looked at the clock "Maybe I should call him, just to check up on him." He picked up his cell phone and called his lover, but he didn't answer. He got a bad feeling "He hasn't been feeling well... I'll go check on him." Nowaki grabbed his apartment keys and left the apartment.

 _ **-Back to Hiroki-**_

The man dug his nails into Hiroki's left arm, and that made him gasped in pain as tears ran down his face. Hiroki's hands clenched into fists as he dug his nails into his palms, and he closed his eyes tightly. The man frowned at the other male "Come on, I know you love this and your body is showing it" His eyes snapped open as he saw his erection, and he cursed his body.

 _ **-Nowaki-**_

Nowaki decided to take the short cut, so he could see if Hiroki maybe in the alleyway walking home, until he saw something, making his eyes widened "Hiro-san..." Hiroki looked at Nowaki, as relief filled his eyes. Nowaki ran towards the man, his hand turning into a fist, Nowaki punched the other man, Hiroki ran behind his lover. Nowaki continued his beating, harsh blows hit the man's face one after another, until Hiroki pulled him back "N-Nowaki don't do it.." Hiroki trembled as he attempted to hold on to his clothes that were slipping off his body, Nowaki took off this jacket and wrapped it around Hiroki's quivering body. Nowaki and Hiroki made their way to their apartment.

 _ **-At the apartment-**_

Hiroki's bangs covered his eyes, as he tried not to breakdown. Nowaki opened the door to the apartment as he set the keys down, and Hiroki closed the door "Hiro-san.. are you okay? Tell me where it hurts, and I'll try to make it feel better." Hiroki stood there silently, with his bangs covering his eyes. _**"Why couldn't I fight back?! I just stood there and struggled, I could've done so much more..! I betrayed Nowaki... it's all my fault. Why couldn't I do anything? WHY?!"**_ __Hiroki fell to his knees as he finally lost it "I'm sorry Nowaki.. I'm so sorry" tears ran down his face. Nowaki automatically hugged his lover in attempts to comfort him, he held him close, the doctor closed his eyes "It wasn't your fault Hiro-san, why are you apologizing?" he rubbed Hiroki's back "Why am I apologizing? ... Don't screw around Nowaki!" Hiroki pushed the doctor away, Nowaki looked at him "What do you mean Hiro-san?" Hiroki got up "You know that I could've something to fight back.. but I didn't! Don't you feel betrayed?!" "Hiro-san... It wasn't your fault, let me help you." Nowaki started to walk towards Hiroki as the teacher moved away from Nowaki "That's it Nowaki! Stop... I hate myself Nowaki, I want you to leave... I don't deserve you!"

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

The next day Hiroki woke up, but it was like a corpse walking around, it was like Hiroki didn't have a soul, no sign of happiness, he called in sick so he didn't go to the university. There was a knock on the door. "Hiro-san, I know you're home. Let me in, please let me help you Hiro-san.." He walked up to the door, as he leaned against the door, his forehead resting against the wooden door, Nowaki also rested his forehead against the doorway "Why won't you let me help you?" Hiroki clenched his jaw "Why you ask?" Nowaki eyes widened slightly "What do you mean?" Hiroki slammed his fist against the door "Why are you still here? Why aren't you angry at me? Don't you feel hurt!?" Nowaki sighed "To be honest with you Hiro-san... I do feel hurt... But my love for you will never change, I will always and forever remember that you love me, and you never want to hurt me on purpose!" Nowaki punched the doorway in frustration "When you know this... why don't you let me help you damn it!?" Hiroki was surprised "I know that... But, I still feel unhappy that I betra-" "You did nothing Hiro-san... It wasn't your fault, so please... let me in, let me help you" Hiroki hesitantly unlocked the door, he flung the door open, his eyes were filled with pain, and he cried "Dammit brat..! You made me cry" Nowaki took no time to hug his lover and he hugged him back, but for some reason he still trembled, Nowaki moved his body away, but his hands still grasped onto Hiroki's shoulder. Nowaki lowered his face slowly and kissed Hiroki gently and sweetly. Hiroki stopped trembling and melted into the sweet kiss. Hiroki began to feel safe and embraced his lover, bringing their bodies together. The warmth that their bodies created, soothed him. Nowaki leaded Hiroki to the couch "Sit here Hiro-san, let me get the first-aid kit, and I'll heal your wounds, okay?" Hiroki nodded "Okay" Nowaki walked away, only to return a few minutes later with the first-aid kit, he started to heal Hiroki's wounds as he looked at Nowaki "T-Thank you Nowaki... for everything." Nowaki was silent, he was too focused on treating Hiroki's wounds. The teacher smiled slightly, he loved the look Nowaki made when he was focused. Hiroki ruffled Nowaki's hair, Nowaki looked up and smiled, as he lowered his hands, got up and hugged Hiroki "There.. all done" The literature freak leaned into the hug as he closed his eyes, letting out a relived sigh. Hiroki slowly opened his eyes, his hand made its way to the back of Nowaki's head and pushed it down. Both of their lips collided, and to be honest Nowaki was bit shocked at what his lover did, but he immediately melted into the kiss, Nowaki pulled away "Hiroki... Do you want to.. no you're too weak.." Hiroki looked at him "I need you.." Nowaki raised an eyebrow "Are you sure? Are you in any pain? I don't want to hurt you in any shape or form." Hiroki thought about it for a few minutes, until he answer him "Nowaki, I'm sure, I need you"

 **Author Notes: Not sure if I should write the smut.. Should I? Let me know by PMing or reviewing me! I'm pretty sure I'll just write the smut anyways, but I'm not sure myself... (I probably still am) Anyways, how did you like this story? I would love it if you gave me a review :)Until the next chapter of smut... -ochibi-chan**


End file.
